The Letter
by castlelover100
Summary: Lanie writes Kate a letter from the after math of Knockout. WARNING: Character death. Spoilers for Knockout and Rise.


**I was in the middle of writing another chapter for my story_ I'm back_ and finished watching Law and Murder that was on last night when the promo for Rise came on**. **I just stopped writing what I was doing and wrote this, it would not leave my mind! It's not what I would normally write and I know it's super short but I really hope you like it. I literally wrote this at 3 A.M so sorry if something doesn't sound right, or what's not. I know it sounds crazy but I started to cry! Anyway, I'll let you go then! **

* * *

><p>Dear Kate,<p>

I know this is not the best time to be writing this to you, but I just want to get some things out in the open.

We all miss you Kate. Me, Javi, Ryan, Castle, your dad, Alexis. I could probably make a long list of all the names if I had the energy to. 1 week today you were shot at Montgomery's funeral. It hit everyone like a ton of bricks. If you'd seen Castle after you fell unconscious... He did not want to leave your side, I can tell you that! He was yelling at everyone and pushing them around because they tried so hard to separate you and him so I could squeeze my way through to try and at least slow down the bleeding. You should have seen him padding down that immensely long hall way trying to keep up while the doctors were rolling you down to the E.R. and yet again I was trying to slow down the bleeding and keep your heart going and telling you to not die on me. I tried so **hard **Kate. During the 4 hours that the doctors been working on you, Castle and Josh had the **worst **fist fight I have ever seen. Thank gosh we were in a hospital too. Josh pushed Castle in the waiting room so hard he was flung to the opposite side of the room. Thankfully nothing was broken. He got back up and went head straight for Josh. Punched him square in the jaw. After about a minute of the baby's fighting about who's fault it was for your shooting, Javier jumped up and got in the middle of them and ended up with a couple of punches, but it worked.

162 Hours ago, 6 days 18 hours, you were pronounced dead. Everybody in that waiting room, **everybody**, shed a tear hear and there. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My best friend, **dead**. That's when everyone noticed Castle was on the floor. He passed out over hearing what he heard and I was getting ready to be right there next to him. Girl, if that doesn't show love in a weird way right there, then I don't know what does. Javier was the only stable one to move to him. I was sitting in a chair that I've been in for the past 4 hours. Didn't move an inch except when I brought my hands to my mouth in a gasp. Ryan was leaning up against the wall; arms folded looking pretty pail himself. He was slowly inching to a chair for support. Surprisingly Josh wasn't the lead doctor operating on you. He wasn't even in the E.R. at all! He wanted to, believe me. His Chief of Staff told him it was unstable for him to work on his "girlfriend", so he was there in the waiting room with us as far away from Castle as he could get. When Castle passed out, Josh didn't even look at him to see if he was alright. Just stared straight ahead at a blank wall.

81 Hours, 3 days 9 hours, since your funeral. I swore at Montgomery's that I didn't want to be at another one of those _things _in the next 15 years. Who would have known in the next 5 days I would have been at yours? That ridiculously stupid jerk who shot you knew. Beckett, we are doing **everything **we can to find you **and **your Mother's killer. Were so close! As soon as you were pronounced "No longer with us", as the doctor put it, all 3 guys started working their butts off trying to find who did this to you. They wanted to get a jump start before a new captain is assigned. I can't stress it enough about how many times I told them to eat or sleep, but they just wouldn't have it I bet you would be happy to hear that I was your medical examiner and not some creep or Perlmutter checkin' you out. I'm happy to say that you were completely and utterly healthy. Nothing was bad but you could have used more sleep. Well I guess all I can really say is that it's been a really crappy week. Montgomery died a hero, as you and the guys put it but I think there's more then the way you 4 were leading on. There had to be, things just don't add up. I didn't know Captain Montgomery very well like you did, but, I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't go anywhere with back up. That night you called me and told me the basic "He's dead" thing. Of course I asked you about it and you just replied "Because he was trying to save my life". But look how that's turned out. Kate, you're my best friend, my sister, I just wish I knew more. At your funeral, Castle didn't- couldn't - stand up at speak. He didn't have any energy or courage to stand up and say a word. He just couldn't, nor could your father. Oh my gosh Kate, your father is torn. He couldn't stand you being shot, imagine dead! You had a closed casket ceremony since it was just to painful to even believe it. Your dad got that titanic American flag that Montgomery's wife got that was draped over the casket. Speaking of Montgomery, how is he? I'm guessing you know what's going on with him. I'm sure you understand all the chaos down here and I'm sure you know who ordered your mother's murder and your. Could you maybe go visit some medium or something and tell them? Sorry, I've been hanging around Castle for to long. I'm sure you're happy to be with your mom. You know, I never meet her but, from your stories she sounds like a great person.

Over here on the dreadful side, it's 3 A.M. I couldn't sleep as always and Javi's at work trying to find your killer, so I decided to write you this. I know you'll never be able to read it but, it helped with getting things out, you know? By the time I put this letter in an envelope and try to get this to your grave tomorrow, this letter should be dry from all the tears that has been dropping on it.

Kate, you're my best friend, my sister and I want you to know you always will be. I also want you to know that you will always have a place in my heart.  
>-Love you always,<br>Lanie

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? I hope it wasn't to bad! Please tell me what you thought of it. :D I would love some feed back! Thank you for everyone that read it! <strong>


End file.
